


Long live the queen

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire [10]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mourning, Sometimes we learn the important lessons too little too late, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Diana of Wessex, Queen of Kattegat, and wife of Ragnar Lothbrok is dead. Her husband and children mourn. Ivar the Boneless arrives too little too late. Haunted by rage and regret he seeks to take the throne.Almost a decade prior Diana receives news that her father is dead. Taking her fate into her own hands Diana decides the best for of action is to marry a Lothbrok for protection and to further her own plans.  Her doomed love for Ivar makes things difficult. A hard lesson will be learnt when ambition and yearning clash.The Red Queen is dead. Those left behind stuggle. A father and son will do battle. And a daughter will learn to wage war.





	Long live the queen

When Ivar arrives back in Kattegat he is reluctantly let in by wary guards.  They all know his reputation. With Hvitserk at his side he has waged wars across countless lands. All fear the Boneless. He is a man worthy of fear and respect. But here where he was born he is just a cripple playing with swords. Here he is still a boy trying to escape a girl who is now dead. 

Diana Lothbrok of Wessex, the Red Queen is dead. And now all those here mourn. For a woman of twenty-five who had seen the city through sieges and guided her husband from the shadows. Three children she bore him. All daughters.  But what does that matter? More proof of the legend of Ragnar. He had enough sons already. Now he has daughters to add to his legacy.  

The eldest Freya with her blond curly hair and bright  eyes. A Lothbrok through and through considered uncanny due to her eyes. The left the blue of her father. And the right a dark hazel from her mother. Astrid the middle with auburn hair and blue eyes. And Seren the youngest with her auburn hair and hazel eyes. All three are young and innocent and beloved. By their father and by the people. Nine, five, and three. 

When Ivar crawls into the hall to see his father sitting on his great chair as mourners bid their respects he sees Ragnar with a child in his lap. The girl is half asleep but she looks at her father with love. And Ragnar Lothbbrok, a man who has felled cities and is a legend told to scare young children, his eyes are so soft and filled with affection. And in that moment Ivar hates him more than anything. He hates him more than his useless legs. He hates him more than Sigurd. He hates him for taking what should have been his. 

Gasps fill the hall as he crawls his way to the throne of his father. Murmurs and whispers. His legion of men follow. Hvitserk follows at his side. Ivar keeps his expression cold like a stone. And as the crowd parts Ivar sees more of the Lothbroks of Kattegat more clearly. Ubbe stands with a blonde woman at his side. Bjorn with his woman Torvi and his brood. Floki and Helga stand by Bjorn. Lagertha stands by her son glaring at Ivar with a hatred that warms his soul. 

Ubbe is holding a small child in his arms. The red hair makes it obvious who her mother is. She looks at him with wide eyes. But it is the girl standing beside Bjorn that catches his attention. She looks at him with the air of a queen. Her blonde hair is long and curled and braided around her head like a crown. Her eyes are uncanny. One hazel and the other the Lothbrok blue. She tilts her head and looks at him in a way that is purely his mother Aslaug used to look at Christians when they came to trade. Like he is bug to be squashed under her boot. The girls murmurs something to Bjorn but he simply shakes his head and she scowls. 

He comes before the throne and stares at his father. Ragnar Lothbrok says nothing as his eyes meet those of his son. A silent contest begins between sire and spawn. Ivar refuses to speak first. He is a warrior and a growing legend in his own right. He will not let his father win this battle as well. However it ends in a stalemate as the haughty girl steps up beside her father and speaks loudly, "Father is this our brother the infamous one they call the Boneless?" She does not mention his name and Ivar knows she does it on purpose. As if to show he not worth knowing. To remind him of his place. He is nothing here. An upstart cripple. A bane on the legend of his father. 

Ragnar answers. "Yes Freya this is Ivar." He pauses and looks at Ivar with something he can not name. He looks conflicted and lost and burdened. "he is your brother." He looks like he is about to say more until the child in his arms stirs and says loudly, "Papa I am hungry!!" 

Ragnar looks down at her and smiles softly. He then looks out it he crowd and proclaims loudly, "Now we shall feast in celebration of the Queen of Kattegat!!!" The crowd cheers loudly. Diana the Red was respected here. Maybe not loved like her husband but she was respected and feared. 

The crowd begins to move and Ubbe makes his way towards Ivar. The child in his arms is looking at him and Ivar feels the storm in his heart grow. "Brother!" Über claps his arm in greeting moving the girl to his other arm in a practiced move. Ivan stays silent as he locks eyes with the girl. Her blue eyes are innocent and bright. She smiles at him. The storm within him rages even worse. 

He will kill his father. He will take the throne. And he will take back everything that was his. 

 

 


End file.
